Oh No, Stoick, What Have You Done?
by Dragonchick101
Summary: Without knowing that Hiccup and Astrid are engaged, Stoick agrees to offer Hiccup as one of the suitors for Merida. Chaos follows of course. Hiccstrid, one-sided Mericcup and eventual TuffnutxMerida.


**Salve** **puellās et puerōs!** **I know that I already have several stories on the go, but this story popped into my head and refuses to leave.**

 **The beginning of this story will be slightly similar to the beginning of Brave, but will drastically change as it goes on. This story takes place a few months before HTTYD 2. Enjoy and please review.**

 **Don't worry! This will be a Hiccstrid story.**

 **Brave belongs to Disney, and HTTYD belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. I own nothing apart from the plot.**

* * *

MERIDA'S POV

After I drank from the Fire Falls, I rode home and snuck into the kitchen.

I tried not to look too suspicious as I carried my stolen plate of buns to the table where my Mum, brothers and Dad were eating supper, and my Dad was boring my brothers again with the story of how he lost his leg.

"And then, out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors! His face scarred with one..dead..eye! I drew ma sword and-"

I decided to take over since Hamish was falling asleep, "Whoosh! In one swipe his sword shattered! Then...chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went!"

Hubert, Harris and Hamish immediately perked up when I cut Dad off, but Dad wasn't too happy about it.

"Aww! That's ma favourite part!"

I carried on, "Mor'Du has never been seen since, and is roaming the wilds, waiting his chance for revenge!"

Dad just waved it off, "Let 'im return! I'll finish what I guddled in the first place!"

I set my bow down on the table and was about to sit down but Mum stopped me.

"Merida, a princess does not put her weapons on the table."

I groaned as I put down the plate I was holding, "Mum! It's just ma bow."

She didn't look up as she continued, "A princess should not _have_ weapons in my opinion."

Thankfully, Dad butted in, "Leave 'er be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential."

Mum looked up and scoffed, "Oh Fergus! Would ye look at your daughter's plate?"

Dad froze just as he was about to take a bite out of one of his many chicken legs, "So what?"

Mum ignored him and continued to flick through the mail that Maudie had just given her, while the dogs jumped up at Dad, trying to get at his food.

As Dad was trying to get rid of the dogs, I secretly gave the boys the plate of buns that was in front of me.

Mum gasped, "Fergus. Fergus! They've accepted!"

Dad threw the dogs away and stared at her.

"Who's accepted what, Mum?" I said quietly.

Mum's face became sullen, "Boys, you are excused. Merida, your _father_ has something he wants to talk to you about."

Dad did a spit take and started choking, "Uh...Merida...well...um..."

Mum groaned, "The four clans have accepted my proposal for your hand in marriage!"

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century, "You what!?"

Before I got an answer, I ran off to my room, nearly knocking my brothers over. Serves them right for eavesdropping.

* * *

MEANWHILE, ON BERK.

ASTRID'S POV

I subconsciously fixed my braid as I made my to Hiccup's house.

I knocked on the door and Stoick opened it.

"Oh, hello Astrid. I suspect that you're here to see Hiccup?"

I smiled, "Yes. Is he here? I can't seem to find anywhere else and I need his help with something at the Academy."

"No. I think he's in the forge. Again. He always seems to be in the forge."

"He said that he was building a fire prevention unit or something along those lines."

"Oh. When you find him, could you tell him to come and see me? There's something I need to talk to him about."

I started to back away from the house, "I will."

Stoick smiled and closed the door as I ran to the forge.

As I approached the forge, I could hear something banging on the anvil - undoubtedly Hiccup.

I entered the forge and tried not to blush too hard when I saw that Hiccup didn't have anything on his top half.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup whirled around faster than anything I have seen.

"Astrid! Hey...Astrid...um...why are you here?"

I scoffed, "What? Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend when he's working?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...it's just...I'm working on...something..."

This got me interested, "Can I see it?"

Hiccup smiled, "Well I've just finished it anyway...so" he turned to grab whatever was behind him, "Astrid Hofferson, I've known you for all my life and had a crush on you since I was ten, but I've finally come to realise...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...so Astrid, will you marry me?"

I was stunned into silence, "I...don't know...what to say..."

Hiccup held up what was in his hand, a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire in it, "Say yes."

I gasped at how beautiful the ring was, "Yes!"

He smiled, slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me.

After a while, we broke for air and smiled at each other.

I kissed him again quickly, before saying, "By the way, your Dad wants to talk to you."

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes, "Way to spoil the mood! What does he want?"

I shrugged, "No idea."

Hiccup offered his arm to me and we walked to his house to see what his dad wanted.

We got to his house and Hiccup held the door open for me.

I smiled my thanks and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

Stoick came through, "Ah, Son, I need to talk to you."

Hiccup smiled at me, "I need to talk to you as well Dad, but you go first."

Stoick rubbed his hands together nervously, "You sure?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Okay then, you remember my friend Fergus?"

"How could I forget him." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, he has a daughter who has just come of age, and he's trying to find a suitable man as her husband."

"Dad, where's this going?"

"I've told Fergus that you would make the perfect husband for her!"

"You what!?" "You can't be serious!" Hiccup and I shouted at the same time.

Stoick wasn't fazed by our outbursts, "We leave tomorrow and you'll compete with the other men there. At the end Merida will choose who she wants. And before you complain and say that it isn't fair, you _will_ show up, you _will_ compete and if she chooses you, you _will_ marry the princess."

Stoick then left to settle a dispute between two of the villagers, and we were left to just sit there and try and work something out.

* * *

 **Well...please don't kill me!?**

 ***Holds up Hiccup's shield to block the bricks thrown at me***

 **Hiccup: Can I get that back please?**

 **Me: Not until these people stop throwing stuff at me.**

 **Hiccup: Why are they throwing stuff at you?**

 **Me:*Lowers shield in thought* I don't know...**

 **Hiccup: Anyway that was Dragonchick101 signing out!**

 **Me: Shut up!**


End file.
